


Everything

by kurokonekokilled



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blowjobs, D/s themes, Gin likes to watch, Grooming, Kinda, M/M, Mind Fuck, Multi, Public Sex, dubcon, i guess, ichigo is a fucktoy, im losing my shit over Bleach 2021 so have this, its very open ended, like there's no story in this, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform, tousen's dead I guess?, uhhhhhhhhhh, weird I don't know who replaced my long winded ass, yknow how it be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokonekokilled/pseuds/kurokonekokilled
Summary: Canon Divergent. Ichigo, current Cero Espada, likes to show Sousuke just how much he appreciates being taken care of. Sousuke doesn't discourage him, and, well, neither does Gin.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach is,,,,,,, coming back?????? I'm????? shvssjheheysheywyusvvxnxkckgkfhdijtndvsyasofnfoturofnvxhskeghhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> So uhhhhh have this? There's no real story bc I was replaced by an alien apparently and didn't write a one shot that's almost 10k words wow who knew I was capable.

Ichigo didn't necessarily remember how he wound up like this. 

All he knew was that this was… all he knew.

For as long as he could remember, it was pristine white walls and huge, crushing reiatsu, and eyes. Always watching him, always studying, staring through every moment of every day. That's just how it was.

How it always had been.

It wasn't bad, of course. They were just watching - watching him, watching  _ out  _ for him. 

As he'd gotten older, the reiatsu had gotten less and less crushing, his own growing faster than even Sousuke had expected, reaching heights no one had predicted. They'd started him out with the Privaron Espada, Sousuke and Gin watching from the sidelines, interminable smirks never faltering as they looked on.

Watched.

Studied.

When he'd moved on to the Fracción, more eyes had joined the two. Whoever they served stood by, their comrades anxiously waiting as everyone before them was defeated. Sousuke and Gin smiling so sweetly at him with every win he could tuck under his belt.

Ichigo hadn't been able to focus on the feeling of their eyes on him once he got to fighting the Espada. Often, he'd have to go back for a second round, pulling out more and more power, reaching deeper inside himself than he knew to be possible. Sometimes, it was terrifying. Sometimes, it hurt. 

Twice, he lost.

But the smile that had graced Sousuke’s lips when Ichigo had finally bested the Primera, the way Sousuke had brushed soothing fingers over his panting mouth, that made it all worth it.

And this.

This was even better.

This hadn't started until Ichigo had stopped growing entirely, his spine settling straight and proud, shoulders broad, limbs lean and lithely muscled. 

It had started the day he'd beaten Tousen, the day he'd been told he would either kill or be killed, the day he'd devoted himself truly and fully to Sousuke, to serving and protecting him.

Whatever that took.

He'd been promoted to Cero Espada, and he'd taken the promotion on bended knee.

And then he'd been granted his only wish.

Some said he'd turned the title of Cero into a joke, the title of  _ Espada itself  _ into a joke. They didn't tend to live long. The other Espada tended to sneer at him, to mock his existence as subtly and silently as they could manage while still ensuring he knew that he would never be one of them.

That was fine.

Kurosaki Ichigo had no need to be liked by his peers, if you could call them that. The power difference between them was so vast he could barely even feel them anymore. Their opinions didn't matter.

Only one opinion truly mattered to him, and that was of the man currently before him, splayed like a king in his throne. 

“Very good, Ichigo,” Sousuke praised him warmly, benevolent smile curling his lips, soft as the voice he spoke with.

Ichigo’s cheeks heated in response, his eyes closing for a moment as he let himself revel in the praise before bringing himself back to proper decorum. Far be it for him to break the rules Sousuke had so kindly offered him, laid out to ease his life and his mind so he could devote his entirety to his purpose.

To his god.

Because that's exactly what Sousuke was, one calloused hand dropping to thread into Ichigo’s hair and cup the back of his head, drawing his mouth closer until his nose was buried against slim, leanly muscled hips, a moan catching in his throat.

Sousuke had been his god, for as long as Ichigo could remember back. For as long as Ichigo wanted to remember back.

Because why would he want to remember anything but the taste of precum wetting his tongue, the heavy weight of Sousuke’s length sliding back into his throat in a languid show of control, of ownership?

No, all Ichigo wanted was the bite of cold marble at his knees, the twinge of fingers twisting in his hair, Gin’s reedy laugh when the doors behind him opened mixing with Sousuke’s content hums of pleasure. The slick slide of cum against his tongue as he leaned back with a blissed out smile to let his god watch as he swallowed obediently.

“Thank you,” he whispered, voice hoarse as he leaned into Gin’s hand as it carded gently through his hair.

He had everything he'd ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok sooooo this was supposed to be a reverse harem type thing which I will be writing bc I love the idea BUT this piece just didn't quite work out like that and I like this piece separately so just have this, reverse harem is coming.  
> I'm rewatching the entirety of bleach because I have nothing better to do as I wait for 2021 to roll around (or until Burn The Witch comes out and I get to decide whether or not I'm obsessed with it cause I'm kinda iffy on calling it set in the same universe if they change like,,, pretty much everything? idk we'll see what it's like when it happens) and I've got several other things in the work, hopefully the mind blowing excitement of FINALLY getting the TYBW arc will kick my writing ass in gear and I'll stop being in this ditch of nothingness.  
> So! This is nonsense! Enjoy the watered down minimalistic mind fuckish almost porn!  
> Thank you!!


End file.
